


Breakfast in Bed

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: It's Hanayo's birthday; so Nico really wants to do somethin' special for her wifey





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday hanayo, i love you even if you didn't come home to me despite me spending money to try to get you
> 
> i love you so much

Hanayo was always beautiful to Nico. 

 

Even as Hanayo grew older, her eyes still had the same shine as when she was fifteen. Her smile never changed and was just as bright as the sun itself; maybe even brighter than Nico’s. 

 

Her optimism was one of the things that hadn’t changed, either. Whenever Nico was feeling down, Hanayo always was there to cheer her up. 

 

Nico watched her wife’s steady breathing as she slept, a smile on her face the whole time. She knew that she had to get up and prepare something, but despite turning thirty this year, Hanayo was still— still so cute! Nico just couldn’t take her eyes off of her. 

 

But she knew what she had to do, so Nico got out of bed, changed out of her pajamas, spent thirty minutes doing her makeup, and then made her way to the kitchen. She tossed on an apron and got to work. 

 

Hanayo was a rather large fan of Nico’s cooking. She could cook really well herself, but when the occasion occurred and Nico had time off of her fabulous idol life, she would always ask her to cook. And she always did. 

 

Anyone who knew Hanayo knew that she was a fan of white rice, and luckily for Nico, they had not one, but two rice cookers. She made use of both of them, one to cook the rice, the other to bake her cake. Hanayo didn’t believe that you could make a cake in a rice cooker at first, but boy did Nico prove her otherwise. 

 

By the time Hanayo woke up, all the food was done. Nico made her favorites, including heart shaped onigiri. She was glad her wife slept in super late.

 

“Nico-chan? Where did you go…” Hanayo yawned, then glanced over at the clock. “Oh gosh, is it twelve already?!” she nearly sprang out of bed, but Nico had walked in. 

 

In Nico’s hands were a small table; sizeable enough to fit on the bed. On it was plates of lovingly arranged food and a cup of Hanayo’s favorite sweet milk tea. 

 

Hanayo stared at the feast bestowed upon her as Nico sat the table over her. “I’ll be feeding you, too, Hanayo-chan.” Nico grinned. 

 

“Nico-chan, I don’t deserve this…!” Hanayo sniffled as her wife sat next to her. She gave Nico a big kiss, then reached for her glasses and put them on. 

 

Nico placed a kiss back on Hanayo’s cheek. “You do,” Nico smiled. “You deserve all that I can give. Happy birthday, Hanayo-chan.”


End file.
